


Derek Does It Right

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [491]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Supportive Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/05/20: “forget, condemned, receive”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [491]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Derek Does It Right

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/05/20: “forget, condemned, receive”

When Stiles received news that Beacon Hill’s only vintage movie theater had been condemned and was scheduled for demolition, he wept.

Derek thought he'd comfort his husband with the architectural realities of an aged, unsound building beyond repair but Stiles didn't care about that. 

"We had our first real date there," he cried. "Or did you forget?"

Derek had always thought their first real date was the night they'd said the L-word for the first time, not the time they watched Luke Skywalker blow up the Death Star (again), but he'd let Stiles grieve in whatsoever manner he needed to.


End file.
